


What it’s like to date the avengers as a trans man

by Pigeonprince3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Trans Male Character, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeonprince3/pseuds/Pigeonprince3
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, Reader/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 31





	1. Steve

Steve

Steve would definitely be confused at first trying to figure what “trans“ was, so he locked himself in his room for a few hours to do research because he really didn’t want to mess his chance with you.

He would help you workout if you wanted. He tried to get you too workout with him especially on the days when you where really dysphoric.

He’d probably make jokes about his chest being bigger then yours.

He’s probably feel pretty empathetic in a way because he understands what it’s like too feel like you’re not in control of your own body.

When it comes time for you to do your t shot he’d be more nervous then you. He’d definitely get you cute bandaids but only in masculine patterns like dinosaurs. he didn’t want to do anything to make you feel bad.

When Mother Nature rolls around he’d definitely pamper you telling you how your more of a man then any cis guy because they definitely couldn’t handle that. He’d probably try to use an old fashion hot water bottle to ease the cramps.

Would probably call you “baby boy” and “honey”.


	2. Tony

Tony

Tony already knew what being trans is so you weren’t super nervous to tell him. Just nervous that he’d break up with you.

When you did finally tell him,breaking up with wasn’t even close too his reaction.

He didn’t care if you were a man or not he loved you. You are relived when he didn’t end your relationship then and there and that he actually was so proud of you.

He’d have fancy suits made just for you with a fit that made you look so handsome and masculine.

He’d want to tell the whole world about his handsome boyfriend.

He’d want to pay for any surgeries or hormones that you’d want and he’d be such a mess with your shots. He’d be more nervous then you by tenfold. You might need to let him hold YOUR hand When you get it. Expect dramatic fainting and crying.

He would 100% get you Ironman bandaids for after your shot.

If he was anywhere near you when you had your “monthly” he’d pamper you too end. Chocolate dipped strawberries and a fancy heated blanket would be ordered just for you. He’d definitely try to help you relieve your cramps through sex.


	3. Clint

Clint  
(These apply mostly too comic Clint)  
You wouldn’t really have too come out too Clint he probably already assumed but just waited for you to confirm it.

Dating Clint would make you feel so masculine. You two would probably spend most days indoors eating pizza and playing video games and cuddling lucky.

He’d probably call you the cheesiest pet names but mostly just “babe” or ”baby boy” although “honey bun” ”tiger”.

Wouldn’t care if you toke your binder off around him just along as your healthy he’s fine with it.

He’d probably would think it was funny to shoot an arrow through one of your old packers and stick in the wall as a decoration.

He’d tell the others about how cute his boyfriend is all the time. He’d 100% would gush too Natasha about you and handsome you are and just how perfect. Natasha didn’t think you actually existed until she met you and realized you were perfect Clint.

When it was time for your “shark week” as you called it He would be super cautious around you and mostly just try too lay around on the couch and cuddle. He would probably request tony to buy some pads for you too keep the bathroom stocked tony just assumed it was some weird prank.

(These relate more to mcu version of Clint)  
(No wife or kids in this because obviously no cheating but he still has a farm)

He would love to have you at the farm where there are no transphobic assholes or anyone really who would bother the two of you.


	4. Bruce

Bruce

You’d be pretty nervous to come out too Bruce, but he would accept you anyway even if he’s a little confused. Although he would feel just so much more empathetic with you since he understands what it feel like to be labeled a “monster” or “dangerous”.

He would love you so much but would probably be hard at expressing it.

You stop telling him after awhile ,about transphobic trolls since the last few time he got a little too angry.

Although he says “he’s not that kinda doctor” All time he 100% would do your t shots for you.

When it was that time of the month. He would spoil you and cuddle you and make sure you have everything you needed. He’d especially reassure you about how manly and handsome you are.


End file.
